Electric motors are electrically connected to a control unit, such as a control and power output electronics system, by means of numerous conducting components, such as cable lugs, copper terminal blocks and copper bolts, via numerous contacts disposed between the components.
Based on this, the present approach provides an improved connecting device and an improved method for electrically connecting an electric motor to an electronic switchgear unit, as well as an improved electronic switchgear unit and an improved connecting unit and an improved device system with at least one connecting device.